


Helping Seijoh Out

by BiJust4You



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Bruising, Choking, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, God Complex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spitroasting, Throat Fucking, Top Oikawa Tooru, boys in lingerie, pillow princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiJust4You/pseuds/BiJust4You
Summary: A trip on how the team each uses Iwaizumi as they see fit.I’ll be uploading a new chapter each week! I will also be adding new tags and characters as I upload new chapters!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kunimi Akira, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kunimi Akira/Kindaichi Yuutaro, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically this is my first ever actual fanfic because before all I did was small prompts on Twitter but yeah! I hope you all enjoy this fic cause I certainly had fun writing it !!!

* * *

On all fours, blindfolded, hair sticking  to his face, cockring in place, and ass up with a vibrating plug. That’s the position Iwaizumi found himself in for the past hour. Wishing he could finally have his release, wishing Oikawa would finally touch him, and wishing he could see how Oikawa was faring, which was most likely a lot better than himself.

“Come on Hajime, you know that’s not how you do it. Come on, be a good boy and beg for it.” Said Oikawa from the chair he was sitting in. His cock straining in his jeans as he watched Iwaizumi squirm on the bed. 

A moan escaped Iwaizumi as he tried to find the right words to use, otherwise Oikawa would never touch him, he’d stoop as low as to letting Iwaizumi suffer the entire night as he is now. 

A moan much louder and higher than his last one escaped him as he felt the vibrator go much harder than it previously was. It didn’t help that it was pushing against his prostate either. The relentless vibrating making him sweat more than usual, face flushed, and moans escaping him without care. 

All of a sudden he got an idea. He wasn’t sure it would work, but knowing Oikawa and his personality he was sure it would, however, it was an embarrassing idea. If he didn’t use it though he’d be stuck as he is now with no chance to cum till morning. He was definitely going to do it. 

As he opened his mouth to speak the vibrations kicked up once again to an even more brutal pace.

“KAMI-SAMA PLEASE!” Iwaizumi screamed as he felt the vibrators brutal force on his prostate. When all of a sudden it stopped, the vibrations, his own moans, Oikawa’s slight panting, it all stopped. 

The blindfold was taken off and he looked up from his place on the bed to find Oikawa staring at him with wide eyes, mouth hanging open, and face the color of a cherry. He looked absolutely surprised in the best way possible. 

“Say it again Hajime.” Oikawa said in a voice that sounded wrecked. Almost like he couldn’t believe this was happening but was glad it is. He had a feral look in his eyes now, ready to pounce at any given moment, and Iwaizumi could do nothing but take whatever Oikawa gave him. Iwaizumi stared at him and gave him a smile that was reserved only for Tooru to see. 

“Please enter me Kami-sama. Enter me and ruin me. Make me scream till all I remember is your name.” Iwaizumi said with pure lust in his eyes.

Nothing happened for what felt like forever to Iwaizumi and then everything happened. The plug was pulled out, he was flipped onto his back,the ring was taken off, legs spread in the air, and Oikawa on top of him. 

No warning was given as Oikawa bottomed out inside of him, not stopping to ask if Iwaizumi was okay, knowing he had the vibrator in him before, Iwaizumi was loose. He let out one of the loudest moans and came all over his stomach. His first orgasm after almost an hour. His first, and certainly not his last, orgasm of the night. 

“Oh look at that. My good boy came all over himself.” Oikawa said with the biggest smirk Iwaizumi had ever seen. He pulled out almost all the way, only the tip of his cock remained, and he slammed into Iwaizumi with everything he had. Again, and again, and again, until he finally settled with brutal thrusts that had Iwaizumi clenching the sheets of the bed. 

“Kami please! Please! Faster! Harder! Kami-sama!” Hajime screamed over and over. Tooru leaned down and licked all over Iwaizumi’s neck, sucking here, biting there, bruising his skin with marks that no doubt indicate he’s taken. Tooru made his final mark on Hajime’s Adam’s apple. He sucked, he licked, and finally he bit down on it, making Iwaizumi moan with how good that felt. 

It all felt good to Hajime. Every bite on his throat, every bruise on his neck, every lick that left him wet and wanting more, every well aimed thrust to his prostate, and every pant he heard from Oikawa left Hajime feeling good and wanting more. Voicing as much to Tooru the best he could. 

“Does my good boy feel good? Does my good boy like Kami’s cock? Is my good boy going to cum again?” Oikawa asked him, his voice was full of curiosity but his eyes said different. Iwaizumi opened his eyes, not even realizing he closed them, and looked into them, he could see Oikawa’s intentions, could see how he had no intentions of letting him cum, but he still asked for it.

“Kami ple-please! It-it f-f-feels so good! I love it! I wanna c-cum! Please let m-me cum Kami!” Iwaizumi said with broken moans in between. His eyes rolling to the back of his head as Oikawa shot his hands forward, closing around Hajime’s throat, and laughing at him.

“Hmm to bad. Good boys work for their release. Good boys say how good it feels. Have you really been a good boy Hajime?” Tooru laughed at Hajime as his hands slowly tightened around Hajime’s throat. Eyes still in the back of his head, Iwaizumi had to focus hard on what Oikawa had said. He brought his hands up from the sheets and put them around Oikawa’s. He slowly felt air coming back to him easier than before.

“Kami please! I love it! I love your cock! I could have it in me all day, it’s perfect, a perfect cock. I love it so much Kami! I wanna lick and suck on it all the time, I’m never satisfied by it, I could sit on this cock all day and never grow tired of it. I’ve been a good boy and more Kami, please, please, please. My dear Kami, let me cum! I beg of you!” Iwaizumi pleaded. He wanted to cum so bad. Barely holding it back at this point but too scared to do it as Oikawa surely had punishments in mind, but at this point it didn’t sound too bad to Hajime. He just wanted release. 

Tooru laughed at him and gripped Iwaizumi’s cock. Strong enough for it to slightly hurt in the best way possible. He thought the hand would move, that the hand would help him find his release, but how wrong he was. A dark chuckle left Oikawa and Iwaizumi couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him.

“Oh that’s too bad. I admit you’ve been a good boy. You’ve been so good for me, but you don’t get to cum until I finish cumming inside you. My dear, sweet, Hajime.” Tooru told him. He couldn’t believe it, tears welled up in his eyes at the need to cum, and he rocked into the hand that was gripping him. That’s when Oikawa stopped thrusting inside of him. Iwaizumi really did cry then, he looked at Oikawa, wanting to ask why he stopped, but before he could he screamed.

“KAMI!” Oikawa thrusted into him with such a force and speed that Iwaizumi didn’t know he was capable of, and to top it all off it was well aimed at his prostate. More tears fell down his face and more broken moans escaped him, all high in pitch, almost like a girl. Then he felt it. Tooru’s cum. It flooded his insides, and was almost spilling out the sides of Oikawa’s cock. There was so much of it that it left a small stretch on Hajime’s stomach. 

“That’s orgasm one of three. I hope you’re prepared for a wild night, cause I’m not done with you yet.” Oikawa whispered into his ear, licking the shell of it when he finished speaking, it was all too much. Iwaizumi couldn’t stand it, he couldn’t believe he couldn’t cum, forced to wait once again. 

Oikawa started to thrust again, his pace losing speed but he made up for it with force, and god did it drive Iwaizumi mad. At this point his eyes were glued to the back of his head. Lying on his back, listening to the way the cum and cock mixed together, listening to Oikawa pant and groan, listening to his own moans that sounded too high to be his, and absolutely loved it. 

He felt wrecked. That was the only word he could use to describe the feeling and he still hadn’t cum. The thrusts began to lose force slowly and he could feel Oikawa’s dick twitch inside of him, signaling yet another release. After a few more thrusts Oikawa bought his hand down on Iwaizumi’s cock and gripped it tight to make sure he wouldn’t cum. Then Tooru had his own release, flooding Iwaizumi once again, more cum spilling out of him and past Oikawa’s cock, and a slightly bigger bulge in his stomach about the size of a tennis ball. 

“That’s two. One more and my good boy can cum. You’ve been doing so good. Such a good boy. Aren’t you Kami’s good boy?” Oikawa was telling him. Iwaizumi wasn’t even sure he could talk at this point, crying and moaning, waiting for his own release. It was all too much for him, all he did was nod in response and Tooru couldn’t help but laugh at him. 

He leaned down slowly and kissed him softly, a barely there, small brush of the lips, but meaning all the world to Hajime, and he released more tears. Overwhelmed with everything he moaned his needs to Oikawa, and once again the thrusts began. Barely able to moan at this point Iwaizumi kept his eyes locked on Oikawa’s and he saw something that surprised him. Adoration, love, and happiness, all of it was reflected in his eyes, and he flushed more than he already was. 

“You’ve been such a good boy Hajime. I’ll tell you what. For my last orgasm, how about we cum together, yeah? Would my good boy like that?” Iwaizumi didn’t even register what was said to him. Too caught up with everything that’s happened, he’d be surprised if he remembered his own name now. His eyes rolling back yet once again, mouth hung open, but no sounds spilling out, face buried in the pillows, flushed from his head all the way down his shoulders, making the marks left before stand out even more, and back arched in the most beautiful curve Oikawa had ever seen. 

He screamed, Hajime screamed, he screamed when he felt Oikawa’s hand on his dick, rubbing at it furiously, his thrusts going the hardest he’s felt them that night, speed traded in for more force. His throat was so dry yet he continued his moans. He was going to cum, he was finally going to cum. Every twitch of Oikawa’s cock, every slide lubricated with the help of the cum, every brush to his tip, and every whispered word into his ear had him cumming. 

It was the best orgasm of his life. Eyes permanently glued to the back of his head, seeing stars and galaxies in his mind, mouth hung open wide with no sound, and face exploding red. He clenched around Oikawa’s dick so hard that Tooru couldn’t help his release either, most of it spilling out of Hajime as his stomach grew in size once again. He felt a pair of lips on his own and he smiled before he passed out.

…..

It must’ve been hours before Hajime woke up. He found the sheets had been changed, he was placed on his side of the bed with a fresh pair of underwear on, and he too had been cleaned from his and Oikawa’s release.

He looked to the other side of the bed to find the brunette sound asleep, arm wrapped around him with no intention of letting go, and Hajime couldn’t have been happier about it. He couldn’t help himself, he kissed Tooru’s lips, it was a soft yet fierce kiss that explained all of Hajime’s feelings for him. Once the kiss was over, he snuggled into the brunette’s collar bone, placed his hands on his chest, and whispered one final thing before falling asleep. 

“Daisuki”


	2. The kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindaichi and Kunimi can’t wait to see what princess has in store for them this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao okay I’m sorry that this took longer to upload than expected. I’ve had so many other ideas to write about and don’t have the time with work and uni hanging up on me!! Here it is though!! A new chapter finally!!

* * *

Iwaizumi’s parents were out of town the entire week, and lucky for him, the entire weekend as well. This gave him the perfect opportunity to text his boyfriends and show them his new outfit. His boyfriends, Kunimi and Kindaichi, his boyfriends of 2 months now, the boyfriends he would fight the world for.

Much to everyone’s surprise, they were the ones to ask Hajime out, and he quickly agreed with no hesitation. They confessed during a festival, Iwaizumi was sitting under a tree between them waiting for the fireworks to start. With great timing however Kunimi and Kindaichi told him of their feelings. How he made them feel at ease, happy, bubbly and full of laughter, how he calmed them down. Everything. They told him everything. 

Now here they were, receiving texts from iwaizumi to come over quickly, enjoying texts like that because they always lead to fun. After that text was sent a picture appeared not even 30 seconds later, and if the text didn’t do it, well the picture certainly did. 

Both arrived at the Iwaizumi household in a matter of minutes, more specifically ten, but it’s not like Iwaizumi was counting, and they both entered knowing what to do and where everything was already. Once their shoes were off and slippers were on they headed up to Hajime’s room. They knew he was dressed for their fun that night but nothing actually prepared them for the sight in the bedroom.

There lay Hajime in the middle of the bed, his legs spread and held up by his hands, a nice teal plug sitting in his ass, two small vibrators were invisible but you could certainly hear them, a smile that held no ounce of lust back, and eyes that undressed them then and there.

What really helped complete the look was his outfit.A flower lace choker around his neck that seemed to flutter, lace connecting the choker and bralette to the back, the lace hugged his tits so perfectly and you could even see the bumps from the eggs, it then connected around the back and down the hips with a vine pattern so divine only Iwaizumi was the only one who could pull it off, and his panties, oh the panties, they were so simple yet so tantalizing, a simple flower big enough to hold back his goods but not thick enough that it covered the wet spot in front, however, they could see it was completely open in back, the lace continued down his hips and connected with his stockings, and gosh those stockings fit him so well, they hugged his thighs in all the right places, not too tight, but tight enough that just a small amount spilled out. Emerald. If Kindaichi and Kunimi thought it was an ugly color before, well their opinions certainly changed in a heartbeat, it suited him so well that no other color could compare.

Iwaizumi looked so hot, there were no words to describe how he looked, there on the bed laid out for them to use as they please. Divine as hell, he looked like a meal ready to be eaten, and boy were Yuutaro and Akira hungry as hell. He looked like something from a fairytale, just like a-

“Princess” was the small and awed whisper that came from Kindaichi. They were both red in the face, and Hajime’s was tinted pink, but that small little word had his face exploding in the most vibrant of reds. 

“A princess indeed” whispered Kunimi. He had a grin on his face, walking closer to the bed and standing by the foot of it. He waited for Kindaichi to follow and stand next to him, looking at him before turning back to Hajime.

“Is that what you were going for? Wanted to be called a princess that badly? You could’ve just asked, you know? Yet here we are babe. Watching you spread yourself and looking like something out of the books. Oops, I shouldn’t call you babe should I-“ Kunimi told Iwaizumi, he walked around the bed as he spoke, Kindaichi walking the opposite path, and when his last words were said, they both kneeled over him, mouths by each of his ear as Kunimi finished his sentence.

“Pr-in-cess” Kunimi spoke as Kindaichi licked his ear and blew soft air in it. As expected from the two, Iwaizumi arched his back and let out a little mewl of pleasure. Who knew this was one of his kinks? 

“Let’s get you going and in position, okay princess? Let us care for and take control of your every being.” It was Kindaichi who spoke this time. His voice gentle and his eyes full of adoration with lust taking over fast. 

Kindaichi held his hips and scooted towards the back of the bed while Kunimi moved to the front and grabbed his face. He looked up to Akira and melted at the sight. There Kunimi was staring at him with such lust filled eyes that it nearly consumed him, a hint of happiness and a hint of satisfaction were traced in as well. His smile could light a thousand rooms, it wasn’t a hungry smile though, yes his eyes screamed lust but his smile screamed joy, pure and utter joy. His cheeks were still rosy and from where Iwaizumi was you could also see how his neck and shoulders were starting to flush. 

He leaned down to kiss Hajime. It started out as small kisses, just quick pecks of the lips, but those turned to open mouthed kisses. Soon they had a make out session going and that helped fuel their fires. It quickly turned to Akira dominating his mouth and tracing every single tooth and every single cranny in his mouth. Iwaizumi couldn’t help himself. He let out a quiet groan of satisfaction and lay there for both 

boys to get going. 

Kindaichi heard the noises coming from across him and felt left out, he wanted kisses as well, of course he couldn’t get a kiss yet. He decided to do the next best thing and pulled the plug out of Iwaizumi’s ass, making sure to give a little twist as he pulled, and gave a soft swat just to watch his ass bounce a little. Once the plug was out Yuutaro set to opening him just a bit more and inserted a finger inside of him. After realizing the plug stretched him a bit more than he thought he added a second finger along with the first. Now he was knuckle deep in Hajime and he sounded great from Yuutaro’s end. 

“More, please, Taro, oh god, Taro please. Please give me more!” Iwaizumi whined in between the kisses Kunimi gave him. Just to tease him farther Kindaichi added a third and fourth finger, but he dragged them so tantalizingly slow that Iwaizumi felt the drag of his fingers push against his walls. He felt Kindaichi’s nails scrape against his prostate. He felt everything those fingers did to him and he loved it, but he also needed more. He let them know by whining more and letting quiet mewls escape him.

“Shhhhh. It’s okay princess. We got you. Just calm down.” Kunimi whispered to him. Akira looked over at Yuutaro and nodded his head. That was all the signal needed for Kindaichi to take all four fingers out of Iwaizumi. At the same time Kunimi stopped kissing him and touching him. He was confused, why were they stopping, did he do something wrong. He wanted to, no, he needed to know why they stopped.

“Kings. Please. Your highnesses. Why. Why did you stop? Please give me more. I need more. Taro-King please. Aki-King I beg of you. Please give me more.” Hajime pleaded with tears stinging his eyes. He wanted to be touched and owned by them so bad. After a few more seconds Iwaizumi decided to take matters into his own hands, he moved his hands under the bralette and removed the vibrators, he moved his hands to hold open his ass, fully inviting Kindaichi to enter him, and finally he looked up at Kunimi, face flushed all the way down his back, mouth wide open and tongue sticking out. 

He tried but they didn’t do anything yet. They were trying hard not to lose control but seeing their princess ready for them had them weak. It’s only when iwaizumi finally sheds a tear that they move. Yuutaro took hold of Hajime’s hips, the grip strong enough to leave a bruise when finished, and entered him without stopping, all the way to the hilt, moving at a quick and hard pace, even going as far as to make the mattress creak with the force. At the same time Akira grabbed Hajime’s hair and yanked him forward, his hand tearing a few strands of hair, but what's pleasure without pain. Once Iwaizumi’s hair was grabbed and yanked forward Kunimi forced his mouth open and made Hajime swallow him whole. Not caring about the slight gag noise his princess made. He made Hajime take him all the way down, gave him a second to breathe correctly, and fucked his cock down the tight heat known as Hajime’s throat. 

With Kindaichi going so fast and hard he was bound to hit his good spot, and oh boy did he hit it, that single thrust to his prostate almost made Iwaizumi cum on the spot. It was hit so hard he was left seeing literal stars. The pleasure became even deeper as Kunimi decided to wrap his left hand around his throat. Closing his fingers around the sides, making Hajime almost spill his seed once again. Yes, it was getting a little hard to breath with the way Kindaichi was wreaking havoc on his ass and Kunimi border line choking him with his hand a dick, but Hajime was a sucker for them and everything they inflicted upon him. 

“Can princess cum untouched? Can our good princess be a good girl and cum with only her throat and hole being used?” 

“I think princess can hold out a bit longer actually. Don’t you think so too Yuta?” Asked Kunimi and Kindaichi couldn’t agree fast enough. Hajime was struggling to balance himself on his arms and legs. After a few more thrusts and pounds his arms began to shake. The pleasure taking over so hard that his strength was diminishing. After a couple more minutes he couldn’t take it anymore, both his arms and legs gave out, but lucky for him, Kindaichi’s super bruising strength in his hips kept his lower half up. Kunimi had the upper half taken care of as well seeing as to how he had his hands in his hair and around his neck. Hajime wrapped his arms around Akira and brought him closer to himself, with his nose nestled between Kunimi’s pubes he was finally satisfied and gave a moan of appreciation. 

Drool began to spill out of Hajime’s mouth and bit by bit Kunimi had a small puddle of drool under his cock. Akira was having a blast just using his throat as a hole. Thrusting so fast that sometimes spit flew and hit either his stomach or Iwaizumi’s face. Kindaichi on the other hand was also having the time of his life, pounding into Iwaizumi till his heart’s content, hips slapping so hard against his ass that Iwaizumi was starting to feel just slightly sore, he made sure each thrust hit Hajime’s sweet spot, and using all his strength to pleasure him. Iwaizumi was on cloud nine compared to his lovers. His ass felt like it was taking the beating of its life and he enjoyed every moment of it, he didn’t have any strength in him, he couldn’t even clench around Yuutaro properly. He let him know he was feeling good by moaning around Kunimi. His throat felt full, he knew he wouldn’t be able to forget the feeling of Kunimi’s cock until a few weeks later. He could feel Akita’s fingers brush against the bulge his dick created. 

Oh god this is it, moaning loudly to let his partners know he was on the verge of cumming. He kept moaning and moaning, waiting for the wave of pleasure to drown him, and it finally did when Yuutaro and Akira thrust into him at the same time. His eyes rolled back so far he was scared they would stay there. He practically screamed around the cock when he finally came untouched in his panties. The lace wasn’t able to keep up, spilling all his semen on the bed sheets along with more drool. Once Iwaizumi had his orgasm his lovers were quick to follow. Yuutaro was the first to spill over, he let out a loud groan and came inside Iwaizumi. Once he pulled out the cum flowed down Hajime’s thighs, soaking his pretty stockings, making the emerald turn even darker. He pulled out and let out a huff of satisfaction. Finally came Akira, who spilled everything he had down Iwaizumi’s throat. As he was still cumming he pulled out and let the rest of his seed spill on Hajime’s face. 

Once Kunimi finished up, him and Kindaichi got up from their positions and went to gather towels, new sheets, food, and water. In that moment Hajime couldn’t help but think that this is how it should be and how it should continue being. When his lovers arrived, Hajime smiled with one thought in mind.

I can’t wait for tomorrow 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma be real with you guys this is probably gonna be my favorite chapter throughout the entire thing.
> 
> Come follow me on Twitter and chat with me!! I’d love to meet you all!! You can even tell me of your ideas!! @BiJust4U

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any mistakes in my writing then please let me know! You can contact me on my Twitter which is @BiJust4U or you can also just come chat with me!! I’m always looking for new friends to talk to!! If you wanna drop a like then feel free to do so! It would mean a lot!!


End file.
